Transformation
by goldenpurple
Summary: After the haunted house mess, Jackie decides to take Delya back from Drago's clutches, in order to fix her arm and tests. But Drago thinks he can fix Delya's broken arm by giving her a special pill, not remembering the side effect of the magic medicine. She takes it, not knowing what she will change into. But it's the last thing she would want to change into.
1. Chapter 1

In Section 13….

Jade and Jackie were gathered in Captain Black's (C.B.) office, retelling what had happened in the haunted house 2 days ago.

"And then, that knight cut off a small piece of Delya's hair! Boy, did she get mad because she used eye blasts to zap that monster and he blew up!" Jade says, acting out everything for her uncle and C.B. to see, who were impressed and concerned at the same time.

"Since when did Delya shoot "eye beams" out of her eyes?" Jackie questioned, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"And since when did she get this mad? For a demon sorceress like her, she seemed pretty calm when I met her the first time," C.B. added on. Jade just shrugged.

"I dunno. Maybe Drago is teaching her some moves. I have to admit, for a gecko boy, he has good fighting skills."

"Or maybe Drago is teaching her some magic skills. I don't ever remember Delya shooting eye beams," Jackie said, putting his hand on his chin, "Even in the state she was in. She broke her arm, remember?"

"So what do you propose we do?" C.B. nonchalantly asked.

"We need to bring her back to Section 13 to do some tests. Immediately."

"And do you have a plan to this "daring rescue'?" C.B. asked.

Jackie became quiet for a second, trying to think of an effective way when Jade saved the day (heh, rhyme).

"Maybe Jackie doesn't, but I do. But for this plan, we need Aunti," Jade says as he lens closer to the 2 grown-ups to tell her brilliant plan.

In the junkyard…

Delya finished the last wrap of her cast on her right arm. Ever since that haunted house madness 2 days ago and Drago accidentally breaking Delya's arm, she hasn't seen Drago since. It felt good to be alone, but after a while, it felt weird, like she had the chance to run away, but she couldn't.

"I wish I was back in Section 13. It's so boring here," Delya said, sulking. As if on cue, Drago suddenly appeared to her right.

"Where were you? I was bored and alone," Delya said, not looking up at him.

"I was trying to figure out a way to fix your arm faster without using casts," he replied coolly, not the slightest bit angry. From the pocket of his trench coat he pulled out a small napkin. She opened it, and inside was a small pill.

"What is it?" Delya said, looking at it closely.

"It's a magic bean."

"Does this look like it's a magic bean to you?"

"I'm just kidding! It's a magic pill used to fix bones like new. All you have to do is pop it into your mouth."

Delya still kept looking at the pill, curiously. She didn't exactly trust 100% what he was saying is true. But he knew what she was thinking.

"Don't worry. It's not poisonous. Like I would try to kill my baby doll."

"Can you stop calling me that?" Delya said, tossing it into her mouth. She took a hard bite down on it, turning it into dust. She swallowed it in one gulp; the dust in her mouth bubbled up and slid into Delya's throat and into her stomach.

"Well?" Drago asked curiously.

"I don't feel anything," Delya said, sucking the leftover dust from her tongue, "It actually wasn't that bad."

But Drago didn't answer her back. He had already gained a vision of Po Kong, the Mountain demon's chi. In his vision; the ancient drumsticks were in a museum in New York.

"Talk later. The Mountain demon chi has revealed itself," Drago said standing up, "And _you_ are coming with me. Oh, and bring your magic materials with you."

Without further delay, Delya slung her knapsack over her shoulder using a strand of her hair. But Drago mind wasn't on her.

_What was that side effect on the pill again? Eh, who cares? It's probably harmless anyway,_ Drago thought, dismissing it from his mind.

"Are you ready?"

"Sure."

Drago picked up Delya bridal-style (he'll use this a lot) and jumped away from building to building.

In Uncle's shop…..

Uncle and Aunti are both looking through a book about demon chi in the kitchen, trying to find which one would reveal itself next, Jade was playing a videogame upstairs, Tohru was making brownies in the kitchen, and Jackie was taking care of the customers.

"Jackieeee! Uncle and Aunti cry out. Jackie comes running from the register to peek inside the kitchen.

"Yes Uncle and Aunti?" Jackie asked.

"We have found the next demon chi to be revealed," Uncle and Aunti said together. For them, it was common.

"It is the Po Kong's chi that is next to be revealed," Aunti said.

"But Uncle got Dai Gui's chi!" Uncle said.

"So which is right?" Jackie asked, scratching his head.

"I think I know where this is headed…," Jade said, now approaching the scene.

"Aunti think you read wrong," Aunti said, standing up from her chair, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well, Uncle thinks Aunti have bad eyes!" Uncle said, turning his back on her. Everyone gasped. This was the first time Aunti and Uncle argued since they were first introduced.

"Well, Aunti thinks you have bad eyes! What do you need glasses for?" Aunti said, glaring at her former good friend.

"I am never speaking to you again!" Uncle and Aunti said together, turning their backs on each other.

"Oh come on, you two! You guys were like twins! You can't quit now!" Jackie said, coming between them.

"Jackie is right. We must bring Delya back from Drago to do tests on her," Tohru added, putting the freshly made brownies down.

"This isn't good. C'mon, you guys were like this! Now, you're like this," Jade described, first showing crossed fingers, then very apart fingers. But all the elders did was give a small huff. Suddenly, the chi-o-matic started to glow. Immediately, Uncle and Aunti both reached for it, resting their hands on the machine.

"Aiyah! Jackie, tell Aunti to let go of chi-o-matic!" Uncle said, not daring to look at her.

"Jade, tell Uncle that I had it first!" Aunti replied.

The chi-o-matic kept glowing, despite the feud, showing the Mountain demon.

"It is Po Kong's chi," Jackie said surprisingly. Aunti stuck her tongue out at Uncle smugly.

"Jade, tell Uncle that Aunti is never wrong," Aunti said, turning away from him. Uncle stuck his tongue out at her.

"The ancient pair of drumsticks can be found in Queens, New York," Jade added. The green glow went back into the chi machine, with everyone quiet.

"Uncle will go and get his things," Uncle said, leaving the kitchen.

"Not if Aunti gets their first!" Aunti said, running out of the room. They both got up the stairs and slammed the doors, leaving everyone amused and shocked at the same time.

"Oh man. Uncle and Aunti's fighting might cause us the demon chi," Jade said groaning.

"You mean us, not you. You should know what I'm going to say next," Jackie said, looking down on his niece. Without being told, Jade slumped her head down to the table, knowing she can't go.

In the street of New York...

Uncle, Tohru, Aunti and Jackie looked up and down the streets, using the chi-o-matic to guide them. But because of the continuing heat because of Aunti and Uncle's fighting, it seemed like they were getting nowhere.

"Tohru, tell Uncle that at least I do not own junk shop!" Aunti retaliated.

"Hf! Jackie, tell Aunti that at least I do not need cane to walk!" Uncle said, pointing to Aunti's cane.

"Let's see Aunti need cane after she beats you!" Aunti said, throwing her cane on the ground, rolling up her sleeves. She charged at Uncle, ready for anything, but Jackie stepped in-between them.

"Stop! This arguing isn't getting us anywhere!" Jackie said, wishing the argument never happened.

"Seriously. It's getting out of hand," someone said, stepping behind Jackie. When he looked behind, it was none other than Jade.

"Jade, what are you doing here?" Jackie said, disappointed.

"I thought you might have too many things on your hands besides them," Jade simply replied.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't for Jackie Chan," someone else said behind him. It was only Jade who could recognize her.

"Viper!" Jade cried, pushing Jackie out the way to give her a hug.

"Viper! I mean Viper," Jackie said, trying not to sound too happy. Viper just smiled.

"So what brings you to New York?" She asked. She takes a look at Aunti and Uncle, who were glaring venomously at each other.

"Elderly problems?" Viper guessed.

"Tell me about it," Jackie rolled his eyes.

"We are here looking for demon chi, with in impaired in ancient drumsticks," Tohru said for him.

"Demon chi?"

"The power of the 8 demons that we defeated," Jackie added on.

"Ah."

"We also have to bring back her niece from Shendu's son," Jade chimed in, pointing to Aunti.

"Shendu had a son?" Viper asked, taking a small step back.

"It's a looooong story," Jade replied.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't for Chan and his family," someone else said, behind Jackie.

"Who is it now?" Jackie groaned, turning around. His expression went from complain-like to surprise.

"BWAH! Drago!" Jackie exclaimed, falling on his butt.

"It's nice to see you too, Chan. But I won't have to see you anymore after today when I'm finished with you!" Drago exclaimed sinisterly. From his pocket, he pulled out the 2 ancient drumsticks.

"Hey!"

"BWAH!"

"How'd he-?" Viper began to ask.

Answering everyone's question, he also pulled out a small bottle of light from his pocket.

"A certain sorceress you know said I could borrow it," Drago said smugly. He moved out the way, showing Delya, not looking at everyone in the eye. she stared at the floor, suddenly interested.

"Delya, you let him?" Jade asked astonished. Delya just shrugged, putting her hands in her pocket and rocking back and forth with her heels.

"That's the girl you have to get back? " Viper pointed, whispering. Jackie nodded.

"Enough chatter! Time to finish you all!" Drago said, taking in a deep breath. He was about to make the biggest fireball ever when Delya collapsed to the floor.

"Delya, are you ok?" Drago said, looking down. But she didn't answer. She writhed on the ground, holding in her stomach, breathing in and out hard. The Chan Clan moved closer to the scene, not knowing what was going on.

"Go away from me!" Delya screamed out as she held herself together, making everyone, even Drago, step back. Out of nowhere, she grew bright green scales everywhere on her body (even in her hair), the same shade as Drago's. Her feet ripped out of her high tops and became dragon feet. Delya's teeth became bigger and sharper. Her eyes turned ruby red. Delya grew tiny horns at the bottom of her chin like Drago. She grew wings from her shoulder blades on her back that were as wide as Drago's height. Her arm broke the cast off, leaving it broken it 2. She had looked the same way as before, only greener and scaly. Everyone was amazed, too shocked to speak.

_I remember now! If you take it without the peel of an onion, it turns you into a dragon. I should've known, _Drago thought to himself, wishing he had remembered. When Delya's transformation was finished, she lay still on the ground, unconscious. Her world had turned pitch black.

"Delya is…a dragon," Aunti said aloud in fear and confusion, not believing a thing she saw that happened to her niece


	2. Chapter 2

Delya lay unconscious on the floor in her current state. Thanks to someone or something, she was now a dragon.

"Dragon boy will pay for that!" Aunti said, raising her fist and shaking it.

"Jackie, tell Aunti that of course he will! He always does!" Uncle said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Uncle, not now! We must get that demon chi and Delya!" Jackie said, taking his form.

"Not if I get her first!" Drago replied. He jumped in the air and head butted Jackie in the stomach. Jackie hit the wall of a nearby building.

"I may not know much about you, and you don't know much about me, but you may not want to after today!" Viper said, kicking Drago in his chest. He stumbled backwards, but he was still on his feet.

"But I know you wouldn't!" Drago said back, as he took a deep breath and let out a fireball at Viper. Jade pushed her out the way, and the fireball hit the ground, making an explosion like sound. Now it was Aunti's turn.

"You will pay for everything you have done to Delya!" Aunti said, taking out her blowfish. She fired a blast at Drago, who simply moves his shoulder. The green blast hits a building wall, making ash explode everywhere.

"You missed!" Drago teased. He breathed in and let a massive amount of fire, blocking Auntifrom hitting Drago now. He moves in closer on Delya when another green blast flies right by his shoulder, making him angrier.

"Jackie, tell Aunti that she has bad aim!" Uncle said blowing smoke off his weapon. Drago takes a deep breath and blows out a fireball, knocking the weapon out of his hand.

"AIYAH!" Uncle screamed.

"Well Jade, tell Uncle that he are very foolish!" Aunti said back.

"What is up with with you old timers today? One day, you guys were getting along peachy keen, and then the next you are enemies?" Drago curiously asked, scratching the back of his head.

"I see where he gets his attitude from," Viper whispered to Jade, delivering a punch to Drago's stomach. He blocked the kick and knocked her back using his tail. She also fell against the wall

"But we aren't done yet," Jade whispered to her. From her jacket pocket, she pulled out a medium-sized jar, which contained green gas.

"What is it?" Viper asked, bending down, looking at the bottle closer.

"It's a magic potion. I took it out of Aunti's room before they were fighting," Jade said sneakily, slowly opening the jar," It makes the person you throw it to fall asleep, so you might wanna back up."

Viper followed Jade's instruction, backing up as far as she can from the scene.

"Hey Drago! Catch this!" Jade called, throwing the potion as hard as he could at Drago. When he caught the bottle, it landed upside down, with the potion dripping from his hands.

"What is this?!" Drago said aloud.

"It's a knock out potion! So it's lights out for you," Jade happily replied, doing a little jig. In less than 10 seconds, Drago had dropped to the floor.

"I can't believe your plan actually worked. Now we can rescue Delya," Jackie said, waling over to lift her up.

"Jaaaade, where did you get that potion?" Aunti said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Uh, from your bedroom? Heh heh?" Jade sheepishly said.

"Jackie, tell Aunti that how could she not see it was gone? Aunti has little and bad eyes," Uncle said, turning away. Aunti opened her mouth to retaliate against Uncle, but Jade closed her mouth.

"Save it for Section 13," Jade said. Aunti just crossed her arms and turned her back from Uncle. Jade turned to Viper.

"Thank you for your help, Viper," Jade thanked her friend.

"Yes. Thank you for helping," Jackie chimed in, leading everyone out from the street back to the airport.

"Anytime Jackie," Viper waved.

In Section 13…..

The Chan Clan with C.B. looked over Delya's unconscious body in a hospital-like room with doctors staring over her.

"The doctors said she will be fine," C.B. said surely.

"But how did she turn like this in the first place?" Jackie asked back, putting his hands on his hips.

"Maybe Drago poisoned her," Aunti whimpered.

"Jackie, tell Aunti that if Drago's intentions for Delya was too poison her, she would have been dead a long time ago," Uncle said, not looking at her. But she ignored his comment.

"That is what the doctors are trying to find out," C.B. answered Jackie's question.

"But will she be like this forever? Will she lose her other powers?" Jade frantically asked, putting out questions rapidly.

"We'll soon find out. But first, we need to know what she had taken that makes her in this form," C.B. said. Suddenly, Delya opened her eyes.

"W-Where am I?" Delya barely said. It sounded more like a strained whisper.

"You're in Section 13. Are you alright?" Jackie replied, leaning closer. This caught Delya's attention as she immediately jumped from bed.

"What am I doing here? Drago's sooo gonna kill me if he finds me here!" Delya nervously cried out, looking for a way out.

"Actually, we kidnapped you," Jackie casually said. This made Delya's worriedness turn into frustration. (anyone know what I'm referring this to?)

"I thought we were friends!" Delya said, jabbing finger in Jackie's chest.

"We _are_!" Jackie said back.

"Yeah right! Drago kidnapping me was one thing, but kidnapping me _again_ just to get me in more trouble by him? So not cool," Delya said. She stomped to the door and slammed it, shaking the building.

"You had to say kidnapped?" Aunti said, hitting him with her cane afterwards.

"Sorry! But if we don't tell the truth, she turn her back on us," Jackie shrugged.

Suddenly, everyone heard an ear-piercing scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Delya screamed as loud as she could. Everyone rushed out the hospital room to where the scream had come from, which was not too far away. Delya was on the bottom floor, looking at herself in the reflection of water on the floor.

"I'M A DRAGON!," Delya said hysterically, picking at herself, hair, scales, long tail that had a little purple and black hair at the end.

"That's what we brought you to Section 13 for," C.B. began to explain putting a hand on her shoulder, but she harshly shrugged it off.

"You wanted me to come here so I can lose my original powers?!" Delya raised her voice

"Drago _was _right about what he said about you! You're twice as bad as him!" Delya said, dropping to the floor, putting her head in her hands and starting to cry. Everyone looked at each other, wondering what Drago had said about them to her, except for Uncle and Aunti, who just turned away from each other.

"We didn't do anything! Drago is lying to you!" Jade accused.

"Prove it," Delya said, turning her head slightly.

"If we wanted to hurt you, you would have been a Section 13's jail already! And if you had escaped, we would have to bring extra backup to defeat you. We didn't do anything to you," Jade said, first strongly then back to her normal tone of voice. Delya wiped the tears from her face.

"So…..you didn't turn me into a dragon?" Delya said, turning her head to the Chan Clan and C.B.

"Of course not," Tohru said reassuringly. Everyone shook their head to the answer.

"If you didn't, then it must've been Drago. I remember he had given me some kind of pill that he said if would heal my arm quicker. He didn't tell me what it was though," Delya said, now looking at her arm. It was better, but still green and scaly. She wiped her tears from her face. Again, she felt a hand on her shoulder, but this time, she decided to leave it there.

"It's okay. We will find out what he had used on you and change you back to yourself," Aunti said, reaching her hand out. Willingly, Delya grabbed her hand and pulled herself up.

"Let's finish your tests," Jackie said, putting his arm around Delya's shoulder, leadin her back tothe hospital room.


	3. Chapter 3

In the junkyard….

Drago was stomping around the junkyard, throwing things about and setting fire everywhere. This was the second time Delya was gone and this time, it was Chan's fault.

"He took my demon chi! And I also can't believe Chan took Delya away from me…again! I bet he's convincing her to betray me. Telling her that all I'm doing is lying to her! Sure it's true, but I can't tell her yet! There's no way I'm going to let that happen. Delya stays with me or else someone's going to get hurt the next time we meet. And that's not me," Drago said, walking around in circles. He had settled down a little, but not too much.

"Delya stays with me and if they have a problem, they can take it up with my fist," Drago says, holding out his fist, suddenly bursting into flames.

In Section 13….

Delya lay in her hospital bed, in her hospital gown, still in her dragon form. Jackie, Jade, Tohru, and C.B. all sat in chairs opposite of her, waiting for Aunti and Uncle to give her news of what Delya had taken.

"When will Aunti and Uncle hurry up already? They're taking _forever_," Jade complained, kicking her feet back in forth in the chair.

"Be patient, Jade," Jackie said.

"She's right. Drago could be probably tearing up San Francisco looking for me," Delya said, her eyes on the floor. She could practically feel Drago's wrath as if he were behind her.

"Do you think Aunti and Uncle are arguing?" C.B. asked curiously. Everyone nodded their head. Suddenly, Aunti and Uncle opened the door, first Uncle, then Aunti.

"Uncle has found why Delya is a dragon," Uncle exclaimed, holding up a book.

"Actually, it was-," Aunti said, trying to best Uncle, but Jade quickly covered her mouth.

"Can you 2 stop fighting and tell us already?" Jade said, complain-like.

"It is remedy for broken bones. It requires a magic medicine pill and peel of raw onion," Uncle said, reading out of the book with everyone reading behind him.

"So, without the peel of an onion, I turn into a dragon?" Delya asked, scratching her head.

"No! Reason why you are dragon is because somehow, some of Drago's chi had rubbed off him and given to you," Uncle said, adjusting his glasses, "Because of transferred chi, you end up losing your own chi and turn into a dragon _forever_."

"So I'll be a dragon forever? Can't I do something to reverse it?" Delya said. Instantly, her tail shook around violently, shaking the floor, making everyone jump.

"Oops! Sorry," Delya said sheepishly.

"Uncle was getting to that! If by sundown, that you are still dragon, the transformation is permanent. That is why you must take an antidote that requires the peel of onion," Uncle finished, closing the book.

"So what's the antidote exactly?" Delya asked.

"Uncle does not know! We must try different strategies!" Uncle said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Tohru, tell Uncle Or we could try reading more!" Aunti said, turning away from Uncle.

"One more thing: the longer fire chi stays inside Delya, the more evil it turns her. When her transformation is complete…" Uncle began to say, but Delya already knew what he would say next.

"I will be a full dragon and I will lose my powers as a demon sorceress," Delya said sadly.

"That is why we must hurry to look for antidote before the sun goes down," Aunti interrupted.

"Jackie, tell Aunti not if Uncle finds it first!" He butts back in.

"Don't bother trying to turn me back into my previous form, for it will be too late," Delya said, smiling deviously at everyone with her voice demonic. Everyone awkwardly stared at her.

"Oops. Must've slipped out," Delya said, covering her mouth.

"Her transformation is beginning!" Aunti gasped.

"We must do more reseeeeaarrcchhh!" Uncle exclaimed, sticking his finger in the air

Uncle and Aunti immediately walked out of the hospital room, with Delya, Jackie, Tohru, Jade, and C.B. walking behind them.

"So we're just going to try things to see if it works?" Delya asked, appearing beside Aunti. She received a whack on the head.

"Ow!"

"I do not know!" Aunti shrieked. Delya's dragon form went into action as she picked Aunti up by her collar and held her against the wall, almost choking her.

"Hit me again and I will turn you to dust with my fire!" Delya threatned, holding out her hand which had fire blazing from it. Jackie stepped between the 2 warring relatives.

"Delya, stop!" Jackie yelled, waving his hands in front of her. Immediately, she let go of her aunt, who helplessly dropped to the floor.

"Aunti, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it!" Delya quickly apologized as Jackie helped her up.

"I am fine," Aunti strained.

"Do you think you can control this?" C.B. questioned.

"I'm trying the hardest I can," Delya defended herself, her eyes brewing a fire inside.

"Ok."

"We must hurry before-!" Uncle began to say, but he was interrupted again, but not by Aunti this time.

"Before I get my prize back!" someone said behind them all. It was Drago, who had separated the exit ahead of them with fire.

"I see someone's transformation is almost complete," Drago said, coming closer.

"I didn't run away on purpose! Honest!" Delya said quickly, dropping to her knees, but Drago didn't listen to them.

"I know you're innocent this time, "he said, not looking at Delya. His gaze was still fixed on The Chan Clan.

This _time? I thought he said my running away was just a dream_, Delya curiously thought.

"I'm not letting you get that cure!" Drago, said, taking a deep breath and breathing out a ball on fire. Everyone dodged out the way. This is when Jackie had noticed that something—or someone was missing.

"Jade? JADE? Where did she go?" Jackie said worriedly.

"I think I know where," C.B. replied, but was interrupted by another incoming fireball. But Drago knew.

In the Talisman vault….,

"Now that I have to Horse Talisman, maybe Delya can get better," Jade said holding out the talisman. She was stopped by a cold voice.

"And where do you think you're doing with that?" The person said. Drago was back.

"What do you want, scale face?" Jade said bravely.

"I want you to put that down," Drago glared.

"Or what?"

"Or an old timer gets it!" Drago excitedly exclaims, holding out a struggling Aunti.

"Put Aunti down or you will be in big trouble!" she said, shaking her fist.

"Shut up! As I was saying, if you don't hand that remedy over, someone's getting hurt."

Jade still stood there, glaring at him venomously when Jackie jumped on his back from behind.

"Jade! RUN!" Jackie declared, putting Drago in a headlock, making him drop Aunti.

"I got your back Jackie!" Jade said running out of the room. Aunti followed, but she collided into Uncle.

"Hmph!" The elders said to each other, crossing their arms and turning their backs on each other. Their feud was interrupted by Jade's terrified scream.

"AAAHHHH!" Jade screamed hysterically, running past the elders.

"Jade, you are supposed to go the other way," Aunti scolded.

"Yeah, well tell that to your niece!" Jade said running back inside the vault. Uncle and Aunti looked ahead at what Jade was screaming at.

"Ready or not, here I come!" Delya evilly said in midair. Uncle jumped out the way, landing on the floor on his stomach, but Aunti was too slow.

"AIYAH!" Aunti screamed as loud as she could as she was being carried away by her niece. Aunti dropped her wooden stick.

"Aunti!" Uncle called out to her, but Delya had already burst through the walls of Section 13 and out to the streets of San Francisco, holding Aunti in her hands.

"She's gone. And Uncle didn't even get to say sorry," Uncle said sadly, picking up her stick.


	4. Chapter 4

In the Talisman vault….

Drago and Jackie were having an intense showdown, circling around each other, staring each other down.

"Looks like it's you and me, Chan," Drago hissed.

"Looks like it's me versus a liar!" Jackie accused, pointing him out.

"Me? Since when do I lie?" Drago said mockingly, straightening up.

"You told Delya things about us that weren't true! Plus, you gave her that pill that turned her into a dragon!" Jackie accused further.

"Hey! I didn't know it would turn into a dragon. Besides, isn't it true!" Drago sinisterly said, smirking. Without warning, Jackie sent a flying kick to Drago's chest, making him fly out the door.

"I'm will destroy you all!" Drago angrily screamed breathing out fire at Jackie. He jumped out the way, making the fire hit the wall.

"JACKIE!" Uncle screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Uncle, I am very busy!"

"What is too busy to know that Aunti and Delya are gone!" Uncle said, walking into the room, hitting Jackie, then himself.

"WHAT?!" Jackie yelled to him hysterically.

"It's true! We saw Delya pick Aunti up and Bust a hole in the wall, and she's got away! And it's almost sunset!" Jade pointed to the hole in the wall.

"Oh no! We're doomed!" Jackie said, doing a face palm.

"No. Actually, you did me a favor. See ya, Chan!" Drago called behind him as he jumped out the hole and disappeared onto the streets.

"Did you find the antidote Uncle?" Jackie said, turning his attention away from Drago.

"It will too late. Delya will be a dragon and Aunti will be no more," Uncle said sadly. He kept hitting himself on his head to express his depression.

"Uncle, do not be so hard on yourself," Jackie removed Uncle's hand. He hated seeing his uncle like this.

"It is Uncle's fault. First time Uncle argues with Tohru, he gets kidnapped by Samurai Shadowkahn. First time Uncle argues with Aunti, she gets kidnapped by her own niece. Uncle wishes argument never started," Uncle complained further, "Where is Tohru?"

As if on cue, Tohru comes running up to the group with a book in his hand.

"Sensei! Sensei! I have found a cure!" Tohru happily exclaims, opening the same book Uncle had earlier.

"What did Uncle tell you? THERE IS NO CURE!" Uncle shrieked, hitting his head, then hitting himself again.

"But Sensei, I have found more information. It says here that the only cure that will work for such a curse is the Horse Talisman, since the pill and talisman was originally made in ancient China," Tohru read from out the book. Uncle adjusted his glasses sadly.

"See? What did I tell you? I knew the Horse Talisman would work!" Jade excitedly jumped around.

"Even if Horse Talisman is the cure, it'll be too late. All is lost."

"Maybe we can track her down," Tohru shrugged.

"Good idea."

In a secret office in Section 13….

"She's here," C.B. said, pointing to the small medicine shop.

"But why would she go there?" Jackie asked, scratched his head.

"Maybe she wants to help Aunti get better," Jade shrugged.

"Or maybe she wants to poison her," Jackie said as the target moved rapidly to the docks.

"Now the docks. What's her pattern?" C.B. said an image appeared on the screen.

"It's me again," the person said.

"What do you want with Aunti, Drago?" Uncle angrily said. Drago just laughed.

"Oh nothing. I was just going to say that I know you're tracking Delya down. And I'm guessing you have an antidote for her," Drago frowned slightly.

"Maybe we are, and maybe we aren't," Jackie replied questionably. Drago glared.

"I know you are. Well guess what? I call dibs on her. If I see you with Delya's antidote, her "Aunti" takes a swim with the sharks and fishes. Goodbye," Drago slyly smiled, ending the call.

"Great. Another problem. Just what we need," Jackie sarcastically said, rolling his eyes to the ceiling while Jade was thinking.

_He said the antidote can't be seen, right? Well, he won't get to see it_, Jade thought.

"Uncle Jackie, I have an idea."

"Not now, Jade," Jackie dismissed her.

"But Uncle Jackie! I have an idea to get the antidote to Delya before it's too late!"

"But I can't give her the antidote."

"He said he had to see you with the antidote." Jade said with a sneakily with a smile on her face.

"I think she may be on to something Jackie," C.B. said, leaning in closer to her uncle's ear and C.B.'s ear.

In the docks...

Delya paced around Aunti in circles, smiling sinisterly. She had been tied up to a chair that had been bolted down to the wooden floors. It was _so _close to sunset. Delya could almost taste being a demon dragon.

"Comfy enough, dear aunt?" Delya mocked to her struggling aunt.

"Aunti is not comfy, thanks to you!" Aunti shrieked.

"Oh! So, so sorry! Not!" Delya cackled, doubling over, "Once sunset is over, I will be a totally different person."

"Why do you want to be a different person?" Aunti said, looking at her sadly. Delya evil mood softened a little.

"Because….just because," Delya said.

"Well, I don't like it."

"She doesn't care if you like it" someone said behind them.

"Drago," Delya whispered.

"Nice to see you too."

"What do you want?" Delya hissed.

"I'm just telling you that you won't have to worry about the Chan Clan. They won't be giving you any trouble."

"How can you be so sure?" Delya raised an eyebrow.

"Let's just say, I gave them a call," Drago said, putting his hand on her shoulder. Delya's mood softened a little more. Drago was going to soothe Delya further when suddenly, Jackie appeared in front of them from a distance away.

"Drago!" Jackie said, taking his Kung Fu form.

"I thought I said not to bring the antidote!" Drago snarled.

"I don't have it with me. Check me," Jackie smiled, putting his hands up in the air. Drago stomped over to him.

"If I find anything that even _looks_ like an antidote, I'll burn you alive," Drago muttered.

While Drago was patting down Jackie, Uncle, and Tohru untied Aunti.

"Aunti, Uncle misses you! Uncle is sorry!" Uncle pulls Aunti in a hug. She's at first shocked, but she gives Uncle a hug too. While Uncle and Aunti hug, Jade sneaks up on Delya from behind.

"Hey! Get off me!" she yelled out, trying to get Jade off but she had already activated the Horse Talisman.

"Now you'll turn back to normal!" Jade yelled, jumping off. Drago looked up at

"What did you do?!" Drago hollered, lifting up his collar," You said you didn't have to antidote!"

"I didn't. Jade did," Jackie said innocently, and then punches Drago in the face hard. He falls back onto the wooden floor, breaking it, and falls through it into the ocean. Jackie's attention goes to Delya, who is lifting Jade by the collar.

"I shall destroy you once and for all," She says, her mouth making fire, but she drops Jade to the floor.

"Yes! The antidote is working!" Jade says, peering at the sky. The sun had disappeared. Suddenly, a light appeared in the middle of her chest. It grows larger and larger, blinding everyone. When the light disappears, Delya is back to her normal, humanoid self.

"You guys saved me! I'm a demon sorceress again!" Delya says, making sure all the dragon features are gone.

"Yes. And we owe it all to Jade's loopholes," Jackie smiled at her," And Uncle and Aunti have made up."

"Uncle will never argue with Aunti again," Uncle said, beaming.

"And Aunti will never argue with Uncle again," Aunti beamed.

Just as Delya turned around to go to Section 13 with the Chan Clan, a massive ball of fire separates The Chan Clan from Delya.

"What was that?" Tohru wondered aloud. It was a very wet Drago, struggling to stand up.

"You may have won this time, Chan. But this isn't over," Drago whispered. He picked up Delya bridal-style and jumped off.

"Aw man! We were so close to getting Delya back!" Jade said.

"At least Delya is not causing a menace anymore," Jackie pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess so. Uncle Jackie, can we celebrate Uncle and Aunti getting back together and Delya turned back into a demon sorceress by getting pizza?"

Reluctantly, Jackie looked up at the Uncle for an answer.

"Sure. Why not?" Uncle happily shrugged.

"Yes!" Jade said aloud as she led everyone back to Uncle's shop.


End file.
